Family Ties
by Peggie
Summary: Bruce finds out that people are not always what they seem. He also learns some things are more important than your own life.


Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by DC Comics and Time/Warner; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright

Family Ties

By

Peggie

The flashing alert on the large bat computer screen and a persistent buzzer woke Bruce Wayne up from an uneasy slumber. He had fallen asleep sat in the chair in front of the computer's main console.

For four days he had been working non-stop trying to find out how Joker had managed to avoid capture. They'd had him cornered at the museum, yet somehow he had got past Batman, and half of the Gotham City police department.

Bruce pressed a button on the console to cancel the audio alarm. He then read the message on the screen. 

****

Board Meeting at Wayne Tec. 1pm Today. 

Re: Japan Deal. 

(And Yes Sir You Do Have To Go!)

You have two hours to get ready. The Helicopter will pick you up from the front lawn at 12.30pm.

Bruce smiled at the message; he lent over and pressed the intercom button connecting the cave to the house before remembering that Alfred wasn't there. 

Two days previously the Alfred had come down into the cave.

"Sir" he had said somewhat hesitantly," I know it's not convenient but I require a few days off." 

Bruce had not even looked up from the computer screen. "No it's not convenient Alfred. Can't it wait" 

The older mans voice had dropped, he sounded somewhat strange "No sir, I am sorry but it cannot."

"Go then" Bruce had growled. 

"I wouldn't normally ask sir, but it is important. I've had a call…."

"Look go if you have to!" Bruce had interrupted, like a sulky child not willing to listen.

Alfred had stood quietly for a moment then he said "Thank You Sir. Sir there are some meals in the refrigerator. Please remember to eat."

"Alfred if you're going to go then go!" Bruce had almost shouted. 

He knew the older man had remained standing behind him for a couple more minutes, as if wanting to say more. Bruce had pointedly ignored him, finally he heard the old man making his way back up to the house. 

He felt somewhat ashamed at his reaction to the older man's request. He knew Alfred never asked for time off. In fact in the two years since Bruce had become Batman his butler had not taken a vacation. Bruce could not even remember when the he had last taken a day off. If Alfred needed time off he must have a good reason. Bruce knew he had acted like a spoilt brat. He would apologise to Alfred when he returned.

Bruce ran up the stone stairs that led to the house above. He headed for the kitchen. True to his word Alfred had left several meals that just required re-heating. Bruce took a slice of pie out of the refrigerator and taking it with him went up to get showered and changed. 

At twelve thirty sharp the helicopter picked him up for the ten-minute flight to the Wayne Tec. Building.

"Morning Mr. Wayne." Gary the pilot said, as Bruce got settled and connected his headset. "The smog is pretty light today so we should make good time."

"Bruce spent the ten minute flight going over the briefing notes Alfred had prepared for him on the up and coming meeting. Bruce had become so engrossed in the Batman side of his life that most of Bruce Wayne's work had fallen to Alfred. 

The man's versatility always surprised Bruce. Alfred was a first class, butler, chef, chauffeur, mechanic and a skilled field medic. He also knew that Alfred had been an actor in his early life and from the covert research he had done on the man as an inquisitive thirteen-year-old he knew that Alfred had been rated as a first class character actor. It seemed the older man could also find his way around the finical and business reports that Lucius Fox, Wayne Tec's Managing Director, insisted on sending Bruce every week. Alfred was now responsible for making multi-million dollar decisions that Bruce just signed his name to. Everyone in the city thought Bruce Wayne was a financial genius. At the last dinner party he had hosted for the gentleman from the big financial institutions he had wondered what they would think if they knew that the last $50,000 000 deal had been worked out by the man serving them their soup. 

Bruce knew the Alfred could be anything he wanted to be. It often puzzled him why someone so talented was willing to be seen as just 'Bruce Wayne's Butler'. True Bruce paid the man a great deal more then a butlers salary, but then again he was a great deal more than just a butler.

They landed smoothly on top of the Wayne Tec building. Bruce already had the door open and was preparing to remove his headset when Gary asked, "How's Mr. Pennyworth sir? Have you heard from him?"

Bruce had looked puzzled and shook his head. 

"Well when you do tell him how sorry, Sandy and I are won't you sir."

Bruce hesitated for an instant, he was about to ask Garry what he meant when Paul Schole grabbed his arm and almost pulled him out of his seat. "Thank goodness you're here, they came early." Schole was the man responsible for setting up this deal. According to Alfred's notes the deal was "Prudent" as Japan was set become a major industrial centre. Alfred's observation on Schole seemed spot on "Over ambitious, brash and out for self enhancement."

"Paul the Japanese are always early." Bruce assured him. "But we don't meet until the appointed time, Ok. That way they don't control the meeting." 

"Right now I need to speak to my P.A. Paul had sulkily followed Bruce to his office. Bruce needed to ask Sandy what her husband, had meant with regard to Alfred. 

As he entered his outer office Bruce saw Sandy and Lucius waiting for him, both looking worried. "Ho, Mr. Wayne thank Goodness your here!" Sandy gushed uncharacteristically. "We've just had the hospital in London on the phone again, they want to know if Mr. Pennyworth has any other relatives they can contact. They don't think he should be on his own when they turn the life support machine off." 

Bruce had listened in disbelief,** Alfred,.. Turn off the Life support machine, What had happened?** He felt cold, everything was going black. Bruce felt Lucius' arm around him and he found himself being lowered into a chair. "Bruce it's Ok; it not Alfred who's hurt... Bruce, Alfred's fine, ..Ok, Bruce...Alfred is Ok!" Lucius was squatting down in front of Bruce trying to get the young man to understand.

Bruce had nodded, he still found he was unable to speak. He looked at Sandy and finally managed to ask "Alfred.. he's not hurt?" 

"No sir." She looked very upset, "Sir, I am so sorry, I didn't know that you were unaware of the situation. I thought Mr. Pennyworth would have be able to contact you by now". 

Bruce had shook his head. "No, I've not heard from him! What's happened? How come everyone knows but me?"

"Let Sandy tell you Bruce." Lucius said softly, he still had a hand on the younger mans shoulder. He'd always known that Bruce was attached to his butler, he'd never before realised just how deeply he cared for the man.

"Two days ago Mr. Pennyworth contacted me to ask if I could help transfer some money to a London account for him, he said it was urgent and his bank could not do it straight away, they needed five days notice. It was rather a large amount, $20,000. I couldn't see there being a problem though if Mr. Pennyworth brought in a Bankers Draft. He said he would stop off on his way to the airport. Well when he got here sir, he looked so ill, I was worried. When I asked him if he was all right he became upset. I tried to contact you Mr. Wayne, but you weren't available, Mr. Pennyworth said it wasn't possible to communicate with you at the present time, he does use some funny phrases. 

Bruce didn't think it was funny in any sense of the word. What Alfred had said had been literally accurate, Bruce had been available but he hadn't been communicating. He had been too tied up with his own problems to consider other people.

"Well when I couldn't get you I phoned Mr. Fox. He came down and that's when Mr. Pennyworth told us about his sister and her husband being victims of a terrorist car bomb in London. His brother in-law had been killed outright. The last information he had was that his sister was in surgery. I Phoned the hospital for him and learned she was in a critical condition and they wanted Mr. Pennyworth there as soon as possible."

Bruce just sat listening in a state of shock. Why hadn't Alfred told him? Then feeling totally ashamed of himself he knew the answer, he'd practically thrown the man out of the cave without letting him say what he needed to. Alfred had been forced to turn to others for help! Bruce knew he had seriously let his best friend down ! 

Lucius continued, "We didn't think he should be travelling alone on a commercial flight in the state he was in Bruce, so I arranged for Gary to take him to the airport and the company jet to take him to London. He looked so ill, Sandy wanted to accompany him, but he wouldn't hear of it. I contacted our London office and had a car waiting for him at the airport when he arrived. The driver was given instructions to look after Alfred until further notice." 

Bruce grabbed Lucius' hand "Thanks for that, he looked across at Sandy, Thank You both."

"Sandy get Gary to meet me here in ten minutes, tell him I'll need to stop off at home to get my passport and some clothes, then I want to go straight to the airport. I want the jet ready for take off to London within the hour. I don't care who we have to bribe to get the paperwork through. That plane takes off in one hour."

Paul Schole looked shocked. "What about the deal," he said "they're in the boardroom waiting. Without you there they won't sign." 

Bruce had glared at the man and growled, "Then it looks like the deals off then." 

"You're willing to throw away $5,000, 000 just because you _Butlers_ had some bad news, I don't believe this!" the young man said his voice registering total disbelief.

Lucius managed to get Paul away from Bruce before Bruce hit him. 

Two elderly Japanese gentlemen had come out of the boardroom and were listening to the exchange. 

"That butler, you are so dismissive off has been the nearest thing I've had to a father for sixteen years." Bruce growled. "Alfred raised me, he made sure I was safe and loved. He taught me values, like family and friends mean more than money. He has always been there for me. Now I'm going to be there for him no matter how much it costs. 

"This man is a honoured Father to you ?" the older Japanese gentleman inquired. Bruce nodded. "Then it is right that you are with him in his time of need. I see no reason why we cannot complete our business with Mr. Fox."

"Thank you sirs." Bruce bowed to the two men. 

"Mr. Wayne the helicopters here." Sandy said. 

"Sandy contact the hospital tell them Alfred's 'family' will be with him in about ten hours, then arrange transport and accommodation for me in London."

The young nurse escorted Bruce up to Intensive Care; there she spoke to an older woman in a dark blue uniform. The older woman looked at Bruce and smiled. "I am so pleased you're here Mr. Pennyworth, your father shouldn't be dealing with all this on his own." 

Bruce didn't correct her about his name or his relationship to Alfred. "Where is he." Bruce asked looking around. The Ward Sister took Bruce to a small side room. Through the glass door Bruce could see a woman in her early forties, head encased in bandages, tubes connected to her arms and breathing apparatus on her face. She was being kept alive by an array of machines. Sat next to her holding her hand was Alfred. Bruce had never seen the man looking so dishevelled. His tie was undone and he looked like he'd slept in his suite. There was an untouched sandwich its edges starting to curl and a half-finished cup of tea on the floor next to his chair. 

The Sister went up to Alfred, "Mr. Pennyworth your sons here." Alfred turned to face them. Bruce was shocked at how the man looked; his eyes were hollow, and his face grey. He seemed to have aged twenty years. "My son?" He said puzzled. Bruce just knelt down next to the older man and hugged him. He felt Alfred's head rest on his shoulder and then felt hot tears against his neck. "I'm so sorry" Bruce whispered as he held the man tight, "I should have been here sooner." The nurse left them together.

Two hours later they turned the life support systems off and Margaret Wilson had become another terrorist victim. 

They were sat in the small hospital chapel. "This is all my fault" Alfred muttered for the second time. Bruce thought he had misheard what the older man had said when he'd first spoken. But no he had heard right.

"Alfred" he asked gently "how can it be your fault?"

The older man turned his face towards Bruce his eyes burning with rage. "Because I should have killed him years ago, when I had the chance! If I get another chance I won't make the same mistake a again."

"Killed who, Alfred?" Bruce asked totally confused. The thought of the kind, gentle man who had raised him even considering killing anyone was such a shock.

"Helmut Blande, the leader of the Hand of May Movement." Alfred spat the name out, hatred evident in every syllable.

"What do you mean you won't make the same mistake again?"

"That young man is none of your concern."

"Of course it's my concern Alfred, you're my... my.. butler." Bruce finished lamely. 

"Not any more sir," the older man reached into his inside pocket and withdrew an envelope. "My resignation sir, effective immediately upon recite."

Struck dumb the young man gazed at the envelope it had his name and address on it and an airmail stamp. Finally he managed to ask, "Why Alfred? Please; I am sorry I let you down. I wasn't there for you I know.".

Alfred quickly interrupted "It's not that Bruce, please don't ever think that!" He took the young mans hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "It's just that I've been contacted by my previous employer's and they made me an offer, as they say, that I couldn't refuse." 

"Whatever they are paying Alfred I'll double it,..triple it. In fact name your own salary, any amount you want its yours." the young man pleaded.

"This isn't about money Bruce, this is about rectifying past mistakes. Blande is not going to kill any more innocent people." 

With that Alfred stood up, he stroked Bruce's hair and kissed him on the forehead just like he used to do when he put the young Bruce Wayne to bed. "Whatever happens remember I love you young sir. Stay well, and don't totally lose Bruce Wayne to Batman." With that the older man turned and strode out of the room. 

Bruce sat for a moment totally confused. By the time he had recovered Alfred was nowhere to be seen.

It took Bruce three days to locate Alfred. He had staked out his hotel for two days with no success. Bruce could have sworn that Alfred never went near the place. Yet some how when Batman entered through the fifth floor window it was to find an empty room and no sign of Alfred except for a note and the two tracking devices Batman had placed in Alfred's bags the day before. The note was short

__

Bruce,

Please stay out of this. It is not your concern. It is nothing you can help with. Please young man go home to Gotham.

Alfred

The one place he was sure he would find the Alfred was at the funeral. There was a massive Police presence and there were a large number of reporters outside the small church. It wasn't possible to attend the funeral, as it was for family only. Bruce knew that no matter how close the bond that existed between them was Alfred was not in any way legally family. Even though he was the only family Bruce had.

He watched from a cafe across the road from the church, as the cars pull up and two coffins were taken into the churchyard. He spotted Alfred amongst the dozens or so mourners walking quietly behind.

After an hour the cars had moved off, Bruce had been about to follow them when he saw Alfred sat on a bench near the church door. He seemed so dazed and lost Bruce felt a lump form in his throat. He crossed the road and walked towards him. Just as Bruce was about to enter the churchyard he spotted a man carrying a small case heading for the same bench, the man sat down. Why Bruce stopped he couldn't say, it was just a feeling he had. He stepped into the shadow of the wall and watched. The man stayed seated for about five minutes, in that time he never spoke to or even looked at Alfred. Then he got up and walked away, leaving the case. After a few minutes Alfred also got up and carrying the case walked towards the Underground station. Intrigued Bruce followed.

How he lost Alfred he couldn't say. One minute he had been right in front of him the next he was gone. Bruce was frantically looking around the station when he was grabbed by two men and bundled into the Gentleman's toilets. Bruce was about to put up a fight when he heard one man urgently speaking into a radio "OK Alfred the boys is safe. For goodness sake watch your back; remember we can't be in two places at once. Make sure you don't give him the opportunity to get a clear shot at you. When you lose him make your way to the safe house and we'll meet you there with the lad." 

Bruce looked around the bedroom of the small terraced house. The room was full of radio and surveillance equipment. "Ok Sir, all reports are negative, you're clear of tails. Come in the back way." the young man who had been monitoring the radio said. 

Bruce heard a familiar voice getting closer, he waited hoping to see Alfred, but instead of the lean, six foot, smartly dressed gentleman he knew so well an old tramp pushed into the room. He was short and stocky and was wearing a disgusting old raincoat. Bruce looked confused. The tramp removed his coat and stood up straight instantly gaining six inches in height. "I'd forgotten how that type of disguise hurts the back!" Alfred exclaimed stretching. Bruce just gaped at the man.

"You're still the best I've ever seen for disguises Alfred." one of the men who had brought Bruce to the house laughed, your own mother wouldn't have recognised you, the lad certainly didn't.

"Thank you Scott, nice to know I've not lost my touch. Well someone was stalking me at the funeral, so I am definitely a target. The question is when and where do we set the trap." Alfred mused.

"The other question is what are you going to do about him? The younger of the two men asked pointing towards Bruce. That young fool could easily have got you killed today! You broke all the rules you know, using your backup team to pull him out like that. If Davey hears we left you without cover he'll toast our hides, and yours!"

"I doubt he'll bother with mine, don't forget I am freelance on this one." Alfred replied.

Bruce was stood listening to the three men totally confused it was obvious the two who had brought him here were they were British Secret Service but what had Alfred to do with them. 

"Come on Tony, do you think Davey would have the nerve to try a toast Alfred's hide" Scott laughed. "He still goes green in the gills when anyone recalls the night Alfred had to rescue him from the dog patrols at the East German boarder. Davey still says he would rather have faced those dogs than the tongue-lashing he got from Alfred. I hope you've not lost you touch in that area old son." 

"Ho no, he's not lost his touch there!" muttered Bruce. All three men turned, looked at him and the two younger ones grinned.

The young man at the radio was heard to speak "Confirmed, Mr. Davis on his way up."

A tall man in his mid forties entered the room. He walked up to Alfred and clapped him on the back. Good to see you again Sir, I wish it was under different circumstances." The man was looking at Alfred with respect and affection. "No need to tell you how sorry we are about Brian and Peg. Brian was a good man. We never thought that Blande would do anything like this." 

"How did he locate Brian." Alfred asked. 

"We still don't know, but we do know that Jack, Brian and your files have been accessed. So you're almost certain to be his next target." The man turned to face Bruce. "Hello Mr. Wayne, we had hoped you would have gone back to America by now!" 

"I am not going home without Alfred." Bruce said glaring at his friend. "No matter what anyone says. Alfred raised an eyebrow. "And its no good trying that one." Bruce growled at him.

"You being here is complicating things. It's also making the best agent I ever work with very sloppy. Alfred what were you thinking of sending you backup team off knowing Blande was behind you! For goodness sake you wrote the rules on backup procedure. What was it you to tell us new recruits? The most important thing an agent has is his life, don't lose it by being foolish."

Alfred laughed "I was wrong all those years ago you know Davey. Some things are more important than your own life." He glanced at Bruce. "Family is far more important and I've lost enough of my family this week, I don't intend losing any more."

Alfred sat down; he looked very tired. "Any chance of a cup of tea Davey, but please don't make it yourself, you never could make a decent cup of tea."

"That's why I've now got your old job, they promote me when Jack retired so we could get a new tea boy." The man said smiling.

"And I thought it was to keep you out of the way of dog patrols." Alfred said one eyebrow raised. 

Davey laughed. Then his voice became serious, "You look done in; why don't you use the backroom and have a lie down." He touched Alfred on shoulder.

"Alfred nodded and walked towards the door. Indicating to Bruce to followed him. They went in to the room across the landing. It contained a table, a few ancient dining chairs and two small cots. Without saying a word Alfred removed his jacket, neatly placing it on the back of a chair, laid down on one of the cots and closed his eyes. Bruce stood and looked at him for a minute then pulled one of the chairs up to the side of the bed and sat down.

"Are you going to explain what this is all about or do I have to beat it out of you?" The older man remained silent. " Come on Alfred; please! What's happening, what have you got to do with these people."

Alfred opened his eyes and looked at the young man he loved like a son. 

"If I explain will you promise to go back home to Gotham?"

"No! You wouldn't leave me if I were in trouble. I am not leaving you." the young man said. "Alfred, in there you said 'Some things are more important than your own life. Family is far more important.' Well you're the only family I've got and I am not going to lose you." Bruce squeezed Alfred's hand. He saw a tear fall down the older mans cheek, and felt him grip his hand.

Alfred started speaking "At University I was recruited into the Intelligence Agency, they needed people with Language skills, well I found I was pretty good at the work and was soon in charge of my own section dealing with terrorist groups and hijackings in the Middle East. One of the assignments my team had was to take down The Hand of May Movement, they were a terrorist group. My orders were to use whatever means necessary. Our Lords and Masters would have preferred the leader Helmut Blande eliminated. Unfortunately I never liked that aspect of the work, and seeing as I was the only one with a clear shot, Helmut Blande only received a leg wound. He was convicted of terrorist activities and jailed for ninety-nine years. Unfortunately a month ago he escaped." 

"Two weeks late Jack Crossman who had been my number two and who took over from me when I left, died in suspicious circumstances while on holiday in Spain. Then six days ago," Alfred's voice caught and Bruce saw more tears running down his face, "my Brother in law Brian and my dear sister Peg were killed. Brian had been one of my men; that's how Peg and he met. It looks like I am his next target so I am going to help them find him."

But, your not an agent, you don't work for them any more, do you? Bruce asked.

"I left the service just over twenty years ago. Two years after we dealt with The Hand of May Movement. I left because there had been an '**Operational Mistake**', resulting in three agents being killed, including ...my wife." Alfred stopped overwhelmed by the memory.

His wife! Bruce looked at Alfred shocked, how could he know so little about the man who had for the last sixteen years raised him.

"That wasn't you fault Alfred." Davey said. He was stood just inside the door holding a tray with two cups of tea and some sandwiches on. "You had no choice you were ordered in. It's thanks to you that any of us escaped. How you stayed on your feet and manage to disarm that gunman I'll never know. You had so many slugs in you we didn't know whether to take you to hospital or sell you for scrap metal." the man joked. "No one blamed you for what happened Alfred!"

"I did." Alfred murmured. "After that I couldn't carry, on I'd lost my nerve so I left this life of glamour behind a took a job as Butler to your father."

"Did my Father know?" Bruce asked, "About your background."

"Most of it, yes I told him as much as I was allowed to. Your parents were the kindest people I ever met Bruce. Without them, without you, I don't think I would have been able to go on."

"Being butler to you and your family suited me and my former employer's. I had a job I could do easily with very little pressure. My father had been in service so I knew what the job entailed. It also took me far enough away from London to suit everyone else."

Alfred got up from the bed and went over to take the tray. "Davey I am going to take the lad out for a walk later. I want to talk to him in private see if I can get him to go home."

"You don't want back up cover or surveillance then."

Alfred shook his head "If the lad thinks I am in danger there's going to be no way of persuading him to go."

Davey nodded, "So where are you going?" 

Alfred smiled, "To introduced the lad to warm Best Bitter and jellied eels, at the Black Bull."

"Now Alfred, that is cruel!" Davey laughed.

As it got dark Alfred and Bruce left the house and headed for the pub on the street corner. Suddenly Alfred stopped grabbed Bruce's hand covertly pressing a note into it; then raised his voice and staged an argument. 

"You ungrateful little brat" Alfred said voice filled with anger. "Who do you think took care of you. Me, that's who. I changed your diapers, made sure you had a cooked meal....

Bruce was shocked, completely at a loss until he saw Alfred's eyes keep darting towards the paper in his hand. Quickly Bruce read the note.

****

Hit me and run down to bottom of street, turn left, at the dead end you will find a rope use it to get on the roof. Check yourself for bugging devices, destroy any you find. Go in through the attic window your contact will be there.

Bruce was startled but threw a punch towards Alfred. Although it didn't connect Alfred's head rocked back in a convincing manner and the old man fell to the floor. Bruce looked at him for a moment then ran off.

Alfred remained on the floor as though dazed and carefully watched the two men who had been shadowing them trying to keep up with Bruce, he smiled, they had no chance.

Bruce found two bugging devices attached to his coat. He crushed both with the heel of his shoe before making his way across the roof to the attic window. He could hear the two men below searching for him. He wondered what had happened to Alfred and what was going on? Why were Alfred's friends following them when he'd asked them not to?

Bruce looked into the darkened room below the window, he could see no one so he dropped into the room. As he landed he hear the familiar clearing of a throat. He spun around and looked at the man stood next to him, "Alfred how did you.." then he stopped, no it couldn't possible be Alfred. The man could be his double though. Bruce was sure he knew who this must be, "Wilfred?" 

"Yes Sir" the men shook hands. "I got here yesterday for the funeral." Wilfred said as he handed Bruce the case containing his Batsuite. "It's better not to ask sir" the man said when Bruce was about to ask how he'd got it from the hiding place in his hotel room. 

"You even sound like your brother."

The man smiled, "That sir, is not surprising as we are in fact twins!" 

Bruce blinked.

The older man grinned "Yes sir, there are two of us, quite a frightening thought, isn't it."

This was unnerving, the man seemed to be able to read Bruce's mind the same way Alfred could. He looked at the man and shook his head the likeness was incredible. Wilfred raised an eyebrow and Bruce blanched.

"Sorry, I know it can be off putting. It drives my wife mad when we have a family reunion. She's forever getting us mixed up. The only two people who could ever tell us apart were Peg, our little sister and Alf's wife, Julia." 

"Wilfred what's this all about?" The man pulled a letter from his pocket and handed it to Bruce. Alf asked me to give this to if you showed up. I know he was hoping you wouldn't. He didn't want you involved in this. It's part of his life he would rather forget.

Opening the letter Bruce saw Alfred's neat handwriting. He read it with unease. 

__

Master Bruce seeing as you seem determined to involve yourself in my affairs I may as well use you special talents. I certainly could utilise Batman's skills. 

Something is not right about this whole situation. I don't know what is going on or who it is eliminating the members of my old team, one thing I do know it's not Helmut Blande. When I slipped away from my backup today I went to meet Blande at his request, he'd heard his name had been linked to the car bomb. He doesn't know who broke him out of jail or why, he's just grateful to be out. He's a shambling wreck of a man; crippled with arthritis and has a heart condition that if I am any judge will kill him sooner rather than later. There is no possible way he could have assembled or planted a car bomb and he certainly hasn't been shadowing me around London. 

I believe this goes back twenty years and is something to do with the suspicion Julia, Jack, Brian and I had that a double agent was operating from within our team. Twenty years ago we were close to discovering who it was but then there was the hijacking incident that finished my career. Last month Jack and Brian had lunch together. It seems they discussed old times, especially who was the spy within? That meeting seems to have been the catalyst for the whole tragic affair.

What I need you to do is provided backup. Find out who is following me. Wilf has all the background information you may need.

Alfred. 

"The coast should now be clear, we need to be making a move" Wilfred said. The two men left the empty house and got into a small white van. 

"Where are we going ?"asked Bruce.

"Alf, is going to use the churchyard in Bloomsbury, for the trap. It's convenient because our cousin has a small house next to the back wall of the cemetery. It's also where is Alf's wife is buried. Anyone knowing Alf would know he always visits there when he comes to London."

When they arrived at the house Wilfred unlocked the door. He led Bruce through to the back garden and showed him the churchyard. They then spent the rest of the night looking over plans of the cemetery grounds. Just before 5 a.m. Bruce changed in to his Batsuite. Wilfred looked on and raised an eyebrow. Bruce looked at Wilfred more closely, although the man gave the outward appearance of calm Bruce could tell he was extremely worried about his brother. 

What's do you know about a Spy within Alfred's team?

The older man sighed. "I only know what I found out after Julia's death and what Alf told me while he was recovering form that incident in the Middle East. He nearly ...died you know!" Wilfred said his voice catching. "Someone sent them into that building with false information. They walked into a trap. Alfred believed it was done to protect the double agent that they were hunting" 

At first they tried to blame Alf for the whole mess. That nearly finished him off, it certainly caused him to have a breakdown. He'd seen his wife and two of his men killed , he'd taken four bullets disarming the gunman and then they tried to say it was all his fault that he'd gone in against orders. They had him isolated for a month while they questioned him over and over again about what had happened. Luckily he'd had two witness to the orders he had received, Brian and Davey. When Alf told his bosses that he thought they had a double agent within the department, they wouldn't listen they put it down to his illness, and promptly retired him. 

Bruce saw the anger and pain in the mans face he wondered what it must be like to have a twin. He remember his father once telling him that identical twins were very special because they were like two halves of one person and many sets of twins could sense each other's thoughts and feelings. What must it be like he wondered to know the other half of yourself was in so much pain and you couldn't help them? 

Wilfred was speaking again. "If it wasn't for getting the job with your father I think Alf would never have fully recovered. Your parents were very good to him. Wilfred smiled at Bruce and so are you. He's very proud of you you know. He also loves you very much." 

Bruce looked embarrassed, but muttered "I love him too."

Wilfred smiled, "I could tell that!" 

"Alf's plan is to play target, supposedly for 'Helmut' at the cemetery at Julia's grave. His MI6 'friends' will be providing him with backup protection. Actually I suspect one them is going to try and kill him. Your job and mine is to make sure they don't. I just hope you're as good as Alf says."

"Does he talk about me often?" Bruce asked.

Wilfred smiled, "Alf doesn't tell me anything he shouldn't. Until today I didn't even know you were the Batman. All I do know is you worry him at times, now I understand why. Try not to worry him when there's no need to that's all I would ask." 

Bruce smiled "I'll try not to."

They had staked out the cemetery since just before dawn. "I don't like this." Batman hissed to Wilfred. "It's too open, there's nowhere for Alfred to take cover if things go wrong!" 

"We'd better make sure that things do not go wrong then." had been the man's curt reply.

He could see why Alfred had chosen the site though. It would be impossible to get a clear shot as you approached the grave, and there were only three possible locations for a shooter to stand to get a clear shot at anyone stood next to the plot. The difficulty was it would take precious seconds to get from one location to the next, giving a gunman time to get his shot off. 

Batman had positioned himself in the large oak tree. Although he usually avoided using trees as their branches made it difficult to get a clear swing this location however gave him no other vantage points. Wilfred had hidden himself near the church. Batman had supplied him with a comlink and several small smoke bombs from his utility belt. "Get these to Alfred, he'll know what to do with them." 

It was nine thirty when he spotted Alfred walking up the long drive from the churchyard gate. Batman noted the man carried a single red rose, almost the same colour as those he grew in the garden at home. Although the weather was warm he had on his overcoat. Batman was fervently praying that he had a bullet proof vest on underneath. Although he knew that would be of no use if the gunman went for a head shot.

Since seven o'clock Batman had watched as a small number of agents had taken up position around the cemetery. He spotted Scott near the war memorial, one of the potential shooter sites. The man carried a small case that Batman suspected held a gun. Tony was dressed as a gardener and was supposedly tending a grave near to where Alfred would be stood.

As he watched the other two possible shooter sites he saw Davey appear at one and caught the glint of the sun from the telescopic sight of his rifle. Batman watched the man closely. He now felt sure he knew where the danger would come from. He watched as Dave's gun tracked Alfred's path.

Batman dropped down to the ground. Unseen he circled around close to the churchyard wall. Suddenly he caught sight of a flash of light from the church tower. Using the Batscope from his utility belt Batman saw the barrel of a high-powered rifle protruding through the slit like window. He opened his comlink "Wilfred" he whispered urgently, "has anyone entered the church this morning."

"Only the vicar, he went in an hour ago." came the mans reply.

Panic hit Batman this was not going as it was supposed to. There was an unknown element. 

"Wilfred warn Alfred the hits going to come from behind him. The gunman's in the church tower." 

Batman sprinted around to the base of the tower and shot a line up to the roof. The powerful winch mechanisms hauled him up at lightening speed to the window in the rear of the tower. Batman swung back from the wall and bust in through the window behind the gunman. Just as Batman landed he heard the '**Phutt**' sound of a silenced gun. Batman realised in horror, that he was too late the gunman had got his shot off. The man turned to face Batman his gun raised then he froze; disbelief clear on his face. Batman's fist slammed into the mans nose, quickly followed by his boot connecting with a more sensitive part of his anatomy. As the gunman withered on the floor in agony Batman held his breath and look out of the window. All he could see was a pall of smoke. As it cleared he saw Wilfred and Alfred leaning against the wall of the church coughing, both appeared unharmed. He also saw the other men running towards them. Batman quickly tied the gunman up and made his way-out across the church roof. 

Batman returned to the house at the rear of the churchyard. He quickly changed his clothes becoming Bruce Wayne once again. He sat and waited for seemed an eternity until the door opened and two men walked in. "Are you two OK?" Both men nodded. Bruce looked from one to the other "Alfred?" he asked. The man on his right smiled and pointed to the other man. Who shook his head and pointed back now both men were now smiling.

Bruce had had all he could take and was about to snap when the man on his left gripped his arm and said "Thank You Son."

Bruce put his arms around Alfred and hugged him. Wilfred smiled and went to make the tea.

"Jack Crossman I thought you said he'd died in Spain." Bruce queried. 

"As far as anyone knew he had. It seems that Jack was in the pay of the several countries that sponsored terrorist activities against the West. They paid him to let them know which of their agents we were on to. When he and Brian met up it seems that Jack let something slip about the trap we walked into twenty years ago. You see Jack was in England when it happened so he shouldn't have known any details about the orders we received. All that information on the incident was classified and buried, Jack wouldn't have been able to access it. Brian started to look into Jack's past so Jack decided to remove him. He needed to cover himself so he got Helmut Blande out of prison then faked his own death. Then he needed to eliminate Brian and anyone else who Brian could have spoken to about his suspicions. Davey is now cleaning up the mess, I don't envy him that job. Give me the good honest to goodness villains and madmen of Gotham anytime." 

"So Alf, what will you do now?" ask Wilfred as he came in to the room with the tea. 

"I suppose I go back to Gotham and start job hunting." Alfred mused. At Bruce's puzzled look he said, "I resigned if you remember sir."

Bruce pulled the unopened letter from his pocket and ripped it up. "Resignation not accepted! I expect you back at work first thing in the morning. We fly back to Gotham tomorrow afternoon!" With that Bruce got up. "And no more funny stuff, I've figured it out." Both men looked puzzled. "I know how to tell you two apart. Wilfred is slightly taller than you are Alfred!" Bruce said smugly, as he headed for the door.

"Is he sir? Or is it just the shoes?" 

Bruce swung around to look and both men laughed.

It was a good job they worked in different continents Bruce didn't think he could survive for long if the two of them ganged up on him on a regular basis. In fact he couldn't remember ever winning when there was only one of the Pennyworth brothers to contend with. 

Both men were looking at him and smiling, Ho Hell, they were reading his mind again.


End file.
